


Never in a Million Suns

by becauseofbooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseofbooks/pseuds/becauseofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's a nurse at The Ark Hospital in New York.<br/>Bellamy's a police officer from South Georgia.<br/>They are the two least likely people to meet.<br/>That is until Bellamy's sister goes on a road trip and ends up in The Ark Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Deprivation and Sick Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the influence of chocolate, I apologise for grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)

Clarke was fed up. She'd been working for 48 hours straight. Living off coffee, and trying to keep her eyes open during the third meeting of the day to discuss the fate of the young girl and boy who'd been brought in two days earlier after they'd been in a car crash.  
To make matters worse, her coworker had called in sick, and they were so tight with staff that no one could cover for him, so she was on her own.  
She was even beginning to regret her choice of becoming a nurse. Her sleep deprived state was making her think irrationally and she had half a mind to go tell her boss that she quit. But then again, most days she wanted to tell her boss that she quit, so it might not be the sleep talking. 

Clarke was making herself the fifth coffee of the hour when her pager buzzed, signalling that there was an update on the car crash victims. Last she heard they'd managed to identify survivor as Octavia Blake, a twenty year old girl from South Georgia. They'd been trying to contact her family, and had finally managed to reach her older brother.  
Clarke groaned, lifted her head off the bench, grabbed her coffee and headed to the second floor.  
******  
Bellamy was frantic. He'd received a phone call from The Ark Hospital in New York at eleven-thirty pm, telling him that his little sister had been involved in a fatal car accident. That luckily she had survived, however they weren't sure what her lasting injuries were, and that she was currently in a coma.  
He'd then traveled as fast he could from Georgia to New York, and after a thirteen hour drive had arrived at The Ark Hospital.  
He walked up to the desk in the foyer. A brown haired girl sat behind the counter, talking on the phone. A silver badge on her pocket said that her name was Roma. She held up a finger, said a few more things over the phone, and then hung up, turning to face Bellamy.  
"Hello, welcome to The Ark Hospital, how can I help you today?" She says in a monotone, curling a strand of hair around her finger.  
"Hi." Bellamy pants. "My little sister, Octavia Blake was admitted two days ago, I'd like to know what room she's in?"  
"Octavia Blake...Octavia Blake..." Roma mutters as she types something, presumably Octavia's name, into the computer. "Yes, she's on the second floor, ICU room 319."  
"Thank you." Bellamy shouts, already halfway to the elevator.  
He frantically hits the up button, and is in the elevator before the doors fully open, hitting the button for the second floor, and bouncing on the balls of his feet as it travels upwards. The doors ding as they open, and he tears down the hallway. Room 315...316...317...318... Bang!  
******  
Clarke almost spills her coffee everywhere as the brown hairs man collides with her.  
"Oh." The man steps back a little haphazardly. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?"  
"Please try to pay attention, especially in a hospital, next time you're going to hit a patient and the paperwork will be unbelievable. I don't have time to fill out forms about why a patient in my care broke their leg. I have enough to take care of at the moment." Clarke straightens her uniform, running a hand through her hair. "Why were you in such a rush anyway?"  
"I'm going to see my sister, she was in a car crash two days ago." He gestures to room 319.  
"Oh." Clarke realises this man must be the brother of Octavia Blake. "You must be Octavia's brother, I'm Doctor Griffin, the nurse in charge of looking after your sister. Please come this way." Through her tired haze, Clarke notices the way the mans whole face lights up when she said Octavia's name.  
She opens the door to room 319 and holds the door open for the man.  
******  
Bellamy rushes through the door. And walks over to the bed. His sisters face is almost unrecognisable, it's covered in cuts and scratches. More tubes than he can count go in and out of her body, connecting to beeping machines.  
"O." He mutters, running a hand through her hair. "How'd you get yourself in this mess." A tear drops down onto his shirt.  
"She was very lucky, she was the only survivor." The nurse, Doctor Griffin, says fixing a tube connected to Octavia's chest. "She's a fighter, she shouldn't have survived the surgery, but somehow she did it."  
Bellamy wiped his eyes. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"  
The nurse looks up at him. "It was a two car collision, the driver of the other car was under the influence of alcohol, he was on the wrong side of the road. The driver of Octavia's car tried to swerve, resulting in the cars colliding, and spinning into the curb, Octavia's car flipped twice."  
Bellamy could feel tears streaming down his face, but he didn't try to stop them. This was almost exactly like what had happened to his mum. "And her injuries?" He asked.  
"Four broken ribs, ruptured spleen, punctured lung, broken leg, twelve inch gash to the head, and a strained neck." Doctor Griffin recites.  
"Will she be okay." Bellamy feels the sobs racking his body and buries his head in his sister neck.  
"If she wakes up, then yes."  
******  
The man sobs into his sisters neck. Clarke hopes that what she said is true.  
She finishes checking Octavia's vital signs and walks over the door. She's about to leave Octavia and her brother alone when he speaks.  
"Doctor Griffin?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, for everything."  
Clarke smiles. "Just doing my job, and please, call me Clarke."  
The man smiles back. "Well then thank you Clarke. I'm Bellamy by the way, Bellamy Blake."


	2. Bad News and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wonders where Doctor Griffin is, while dealing with Octavia's boyfriend.  
> Clarke has some bad news for Bellamy, but will her own problems get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!!  
> I'm sorry if it's terrible  
> Make sure to follow my tumblr @bellarkeandbooks  
> Enjoy :)

"Is he hot?"  
"Raven!" Clarke whacks her roommate in the head.  
"What was that for?!" Raven took a sip of her drink, and settled back into the couch.  
"For being an idiot." Clarke had just finished telling Raven about Octavia Blake and her brother Bellamy.  
"How was I being an idiot? He's not a patient, it's allowed."  
"He's the brother of a patient, and I think he's got enough on his plate without having to worry about a girlfriend too."  
Raven raises her eyebrows. "So you were considering it then."  
"Oh my god, Raven. Please stop trying to hook me up with people. I've been working my ass off these past few weeks, I don't need anymore things to worry about, especially not you and your plots to get me dating again. It's not going to happen." Clarke kicks off her shoes.  
Raven raises her arms in surrender. "Okay I promise I'll stop trying to hook you up with people, now please go get some sleep, you look dead on your feet."  
"Alright, I'll go to bed. But please can you clean up this mess." She gestures around at the empty chip packets and random tools thrown across the living room floor. "And not one more word about Bellamy and how cute we'd be."  
"My lips are zipped. Goodnight."  
Clarke heads towards her bedroom.  
"Ten bucks it takes you two weeks to kiss him." Raven shouts after her.  
She rolls her eyes and closes the door of her bedroom.  
******  
Bellamy opened his eyes as the door to the room opened.  
"Bellamy?"  
"Lincoln?" He sat up as his sisters boyfriend entered the room.  
"I came as soon as I got the call, how is she?" Lincoln crosses the room in three strides, and takes the seat opposite Bellamy on the other side of Octavia.  
"Alive, it was a two car collision. She was the only survivor." Bellamy repeated for what felt like the millionth time. He'd called all of O's friends and telling them the same story. Some of them were coming up to New York to visit her.  
Lincoln looked down at his girlfriend. "She's going to be fine though?"  
It was a question Bellamy couldn't bring himself to answer.  
Lincoln bowed his head, touching his forehead to Octavia's. "Come on Octavia. You need to get through this. You're a fighter, you always have been. Get smacked down, get back up. That's what you alway say. Please live up to your own words." He presses a kiss to her forehead and sits back up.  
A nurse walks in, Bellamy stands up.  
"I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?" He asks Lincoln.  
"No thanks."  
Bellamy walks out as the nurse continues checking Octavia. Wondering where Doctor Griffin is. He doesn't know why, but he feels like Octavia will be fine every time she's in the room.  
******  
Clarke walks into the ICU. After a full nights sleep, some proper coffee and a egg and bacon sandwich, she felt like she might actually be able to walk around without collapsing, and might actually get something productive done.  
"Clarke?"  
She turns around at the sound of her name. Her mother stands behind her.  
"Where were you last night, you had a shift in Accident and Emergency?"  
Clarke groaned. "Sorry mum, Fox called in sick yesterday. I was working for 48 hours straight. I completely forgot. I'll make it up to you, I'll work a double shift tonight."  
"No you won't, we are having dinner at Professor Kane's house tonight. Or did you forget that too? I hope you have a nice outfit planned."  
Oops. "Oh yeah, I'll be there. Bye mum, I have to go. Work to do." She slips around the corner.  
How could she have forgotten. Professor Kane's stupid dinner party. Or rather a whole night that she could use to do something useful, spent at a stupid mansion, wearing a ridiculously expensive dress, and talking about sales prices, while watching her mother swoon over Kane all night.  
Her pager buzzes. She pulls herself off the wall and heads to room 320. The young girl in that room recently got pushed out of the window of a two story building. She was suffering from several broken bones and a server concussion. She was healing well however and was set to leaving the ICU any day now.  
"Hey Charlotte." Clarke says, walking into the room. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Good thanks Doctor Griffin. Do you think I can go home soon?" The twelve year old pushes herself up, only wincing the tiniest bit. A huge improvement from yesterday.  
Clarke smiles. "Soon sweetheart, but even once you're at home you're going to be in bed for a few weeks." She opens the curtain of the room. "Are your parents coming in today?"  
Charlotte shakes her head. "Nope, daddy has a business meeting in Chicago, and mummy needs to look after Grandma."  
"Oh well, you'll see them tomorrow though when they come for your scan?"  
The little girls nods.  
"Alright, I'll come check on you later. Buzz if you need anything." Clarke straightens up and opens the door.  
"Bye Doctor Griffin." Charlotte calls after her.  
******  
The queue for coffee was the longest Bellamy had ever seen. He groaned as the single worker moved in slow motion, making yet another bad coffee.  
He had half a mind to abandon the queue and go find the nearest Starbucks. He'd been waiting for nearly half and hour, and had only moved about five steps.  
The person at the front of the queue must have ordered about ten coffees the amount of time it was taking to make his order.  
Sighing Bellamy left the queue and headed back up to Octavia.  
Bang!  
He crashed into someone.  
"Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He says.  
"We really need to stop meeting like this." The blonde woman says, stepping back.  
"Oh hi Doctor Griffin." Bellamy groans. "Look I'm really sorry, I should be paying attention to where I'm going."  
"It's fine, look I was just going to go check on your sister, would you like to walk with me and we can talk about her condition."  
His stomach plummets. "Her condition?"  
Clarke nods.  
******  
She hates having to do this. To anyone, but for some reason telling Bellamy is even harder than usual.  
"Look Bellamy, Octavia's condition is very severe. We got the results back from the surgeon who operated on Octavia, she only has a twenty-five percent chance of survival. To be honest with you if she doesn't come out of her coma in the next five days, she won't be waking up at all."  
Bellamy's face shows no emotion, but Clarke hears a crack in it as he speaks. "Is there anything we can do, anything at all?"  
She looks at her feet.  
"Please Clarke?"  
It's the way she can hear the tears in his words that breaks her.  
"Another surgery can be performed, it would increase her odds of survival by at least twenty-five percent."  
"Then what are you waiting for, why aren't you doing it now?"  
Clarke looks him in the eye. "Because Bellamy, the surgery could, and most likely will, kill her."


	3. Dinner Partys and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke heads off to Kane's party while Bellamy talks to Lincoln about Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for you, thank you for your lovely comments!!  
> I'm Australian by the way, so sorry if my spelling is a bit different to what you're used to.

“I don’t even want to go. I have a shift at the hospital, I should be there.” Clarke examined herself in the mirror.  
“Clarke it’s an important meeting for you mother. Professor Kane is her boyfriend. At least give him a chance.” Raven gets off the bed and walks over to her.  
“I’ve given him chances, but I don’t think he likes me. You know what.” She turns around and starts to take off her dress. “I’m not going to go. They need me at the hospital, I’m going to go there.”  
“Clarke!” Raven puts her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “Your mum’s counting on you being there. She loves you, and I think you owe it to her to go.” She picks Clarkes dress up off the floor. “Now you need to stop worrying about the hospital. They’ll survive without you.” She shoves the dress into Clarke’s hands. “Now you go to this party, and you have some fun. You deserve it.”  
Clarke holds the red lace dress up in front of her. “You really think I can pull this off?”   
Raven grins at her. “Babe, you can pull this off if I say you can. Now put it on and go show these fancy people how beautiful Clarke Griffin really is.”  
Clarke pulls Raven into a hug. “Thanks.”  
“Anytime. Now is it okay if I invite Kyle over while you’re out?” Raven sits back on the bed and watches Clarke as she puts on a pair of silver earrings.   
“As long as all items of clothing are back on by the time I get back, then sure.”  
“No problem. And can I drink the last of the wine?”  
“Go for your life.” Clarke grabs a pair of red high heels that her mother gave to her last Christmas out of the cupboard and slips them on. “How do I look?”  
“Like you could kill someone by looking at them. But you’re missing something.”  
“Oh god no Raven! For the millionth time I’m not going to wear makeup!” She tries to yank her arm away from Raven’s grasp.  
“But you look so pretty wearing makeup!” Raven whines.  
“Why don’t you try putting it on sometime? The only things I’ve ever seen smeared on your face are food and grease.”  
“Just some lipstick and mascara! Please Clarke! Pretty Please!” Raven pushes Clarke in front of the mirror.  
“Fine but next time you have to go out, I’m forcing you to wear makeup. And it won’t be pretty.” Clarke reluctantly lets Raven get out her makeup bag and use her face as a canvas.  
******  
“I wanted to talk to you before I make a decision.” Bellamy turns to face Lincoln.  
“She could die, you want to tell you that I’m fine with my girlfriend getting surgery that could kill her.” Lincoln glares at him.  
“She could die either way. Lincoln, please think about what O would want. Think if she would want us to at least give her more of a chance to live. She’s my little sister, I can’t just let her die.”  
“This surgery isn’t giving her more of a chance to live. It’s giving her a death sentence.”   
“My sister, my responsibility.” Bellamy looks at Lincoln. “She’s a fighter, you said so yourself. Do you honestly think that she will let something stupid like a surgery kill her? She would want us to this.”  
“I know she would.” Lincoln looks at Octavia, her hair fanning out over the pillow or the hospital bed. “But I don’t want to lose her.”  
Bellamy takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to lose her either. But we have to at least try.”  
“I want to talk to this nurse lady who told you about this surgery. I need to know details before I make any decision.” Lincoln runs a hand over Octavia’s face.   
******  
Clarke opened the door into Professor Kane’s house, or rather mansion. Her red heels click on the marble tiled floor as she heads to the ballroom. The sound of chatter grows louder as she approaches. Thanks to Raven’s makeup idea she was now half an hour late. Basically that meant her mother was going to kill her.  
A man in a suit and tie opened the door for her as she reaches the ballroom. “Have a lovely evening mam.” He bows.  
Clarke nods her head at him.  
“Clarke!” Her mother rushes over. “There you are! I’d thought you’d forgotten!”   
“Sorry mum, Raven insisted that I needed makeup.”  
“Well I think you look wonderful. How are things at the hospital, I heard from Jackson that you applied for a job at Mount Weather Hospital?” Abby walks alongside Clarke as she heads for the drink table.  
“It’s just an application. Mount Weather is closer to my apartment, and the job would only be temporary. At least until a spot opens up at Ark.” She pours herself a glass of Cherry Cola.  
Abby kisses the top of her daughters head. “I’m happy for you sweetheart. Your dad would be proud.”  
Clarke smiles. “Yeah, I think he would be proud of you too though. When he was really sick, he told you that he didn’t want you to sit around crying about him all day, he said that he wanted you to be happy. I think this is what he meant.”  
Tears glisten in Abby’s eyes. “I think he’d be more proud of you. You did what you always said you would, and you were so brave through everything that’s happened. He loved you very much, but I think you know that.”  
Clarke wipes her eyes with a napkin. “He loved you too.”  
Professor Kane walks over. “Hello Clarke, how are you?”  
“Good thanks, it’s a little hectic at the moment at the hospital, four car crashes in the past week. Luckily only two of them were serious enough to wind up with people in the ICU, only one of those were fatal, but we still can’t identify the one of the victims. We’re hoping that the survivor might be able to tell us who he is, but she’s still in a coma, and we’re not sure if she’s going to wake up.”  
“Oh yes, I saw something about that car crash on the news yesterday, they couldn’t find a license in the car, so they can’t identify the driver. The police think they were in a stolen car. I feel so sorry for the girl though, what was her name?” Kane looks at Clarke.  
“Octavia.”  
“Octavia, that’s right. I know her brother, Bellamy. He took part in one of the history courses I was running in Georgia last year.”  
“You know Bellamy, he’s been at the hospital since the accident. I don’t he’s gone home.” Clarke’s phone begins to ring. “Sorry.” She says, taking it out of her bag.   
“It’s from home, Raven must want to ask me something, do you mind if I duck out and answer it.”  
“Go ahead.” Kane smiles at Clarke.  
“Thanks.”  
******  
“They said that she’s not here, her next shift isn’t until tomorrow afternoon.” Bellamy walks back into the room. “They said that they would put as message on her pager so that when she gets here she’ll come see us straight away.”  
“Is Octavia going to be fine until then? Because you did say that we needed to decide quickly.” Lincoln looks up from Octavia’s face.  
“I asked, the nurse said that she should be fine until then, that as long as gets the surgery in the next three days, that’s if she’s going to get the surgery, but she’ll be fine.” Bellamy sits down beside his sister.  
“Jasper said he’d be here tomorrow morning. Monty, Miller and Harper have decided to come with him as well. I booked a hotel for them if you want to stay with them, get a break from here, eat some food other than ice-cream and Jell-O.”  
“Nah, I’ll survive here.”   
“If you’re sure.”  
“I am, I’m not leaving O, not here, not in this state.”  
“I don’t want to leave her either. But you need rest Bellamy. You can’t be here for her if you’ve past out from tiredness.”  
“You can leave if you want, the coffee here is keeping me awake just fine. And if it gets too much, this chair is perfectly comfortable.”  
******  
“Hang on Wick, slow down. Explain what happened.” Clarke tells her roommates boyfriend, while hurrying back into the party to tell her mother and Professor Kane that she had to leave. “One second.”  
“Clarke, honey what’s wrong?” Abby asks, noticing Clarke’s panicked expression.  
“Something happened to Raven, I have to go.”


	4. Tears and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke rushes to help Raven while Bellamy talks to Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been quite busy  
> Next chapter will be up soon!!  
> Enjoy :)

"Okay, so she past out?" Clarke puts the phone on speaker as she starts her car.  
"Yes." Wick's voice is desperate.  
"How long has she been unconscious for?"  
"About ten minutes."  
"Is she breathing?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Calm down, you can't help her if you're panicking. Put you hand in front of her mouth and noise and she if you can feel her breath."  
There is a pause and some rustling from the other end of the line.  
"She's breathing."  
Clarke sighs. "Alright, that's good. Really good actually. Call an ambulance, tell them she past out ten minutes ago and that's she breathing. If the ambulance hasn't arrived in ten minutes then call again. Say her breaths are getting shallower, even if they're not, it just makes them hurry up. I'll be there in ten."  
"Okay, and Clarke?"  
"Yes."  
"Please hurry."  
"I will Wick. Raven's going to be fine." She hangs up.  
The car skids a little as she turns the corner. "Please let me be right." She mutters.  
******  
Bellamy and Lincoln sit in silence. The only noise comes from the beeping machines attached to Octavia.  
Lincoln breaks the silence. "If Octavia makes it through this-"  
"No if, when." Bellamy tells him.  
"When Octavia makes it through this." Lincoln corrects himself. "I want to marry her. I mean if that's okay with you?"  
Bellamy sits there stunned for a minute.  
"I'm not that bad am I?"  
"No." He smiles. "I'm just shocked. You know when I first saw you, I wanted to rip your head off for touching my little sister. With all your tattoos and that look that you were about to get out of my site and give her drugs and run away forever. But then she came home from that first date and she was happier than I'd ever seen her. At first I thought it was drugs, and I spent the whole night trying to work out what you could have given her."  
Lincoln smiles.  
"But then after about four hours, I realised that maybe she was just happy, that you had made her happy. I didn't see that very often, but after she met you, she was happy all the time. You're good for her, you made her strong."  
"She was already strong." Lincoln says. "But please continue."  
"And think it would make her happier than ever if the person she loves most in the world married her. So yes, you can marry my little sister. But if you hurt her in any way, you have to answer to me."  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me." They shake hands.  
"You should get going." Bellamy says.  
"Going where?"  
"Well if you going to ask O to marry you, I think you need a ring." Bellamy raises his eyebrows.  
"Right." Lincoln walks to the door. "By the way, you're the one she loves most in the world, not me." And he leaves the room.  
******  
Clarke can see the ambulance as she pulls into the street. A team of paramedics are walking the house.  
She pulls onto the curb and gets out.  
"Excuse me mam, so you live here? If you don't I'm afraid I can't let you in."  
"Clarke!" Wick runs out the door.  
"I'll be right there." She turns to the paramedic. "Yes I live now here, now can I please go inside."  
The man nods.  
Clarke runs into the house. Three paramedics are in a group on the floor in the living room, kneeling beside Raven. Wick I standing to the side, Clarke walks over to him.  
"Have they said anything?"  
"Not yet." Wick looks scared.  
"Hey, hey." Clarke turns to him. "She'll be fine, if they haven't said anything that's not necessarily a bad thing. They will probably have to take her to the hospital, if she hasn't woken up yet that means it wasn't dehydration, so they'll need to work out what caused her to pass out. Are they from Ark or Mount Weather?"  
"Ark, Mount Weather would have taken longer to get here, the main roads closed."  
The paramedics bring in a stretcher. One of them I walks over.  
"We're not sure what has happened to Miss Reyes yet. We'll have to take her to Accident and Emergency. Would one of you like to go in the ambulance with her?"  
"You go." Clarke says to Wick. "I follow in my car."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, now go." She gives him a little push. "I'll be right behind you."  
******  
"Surprise!" A loud voice yells, jerking Bellamy out of a restless sleep.  
He squints at the figure in the doorway.  
"Jasper, he knew you were coming, it's not much of a surprise." Three people follow Jasper into the room.  
"Monty? Harper? Miller?"  
"Hey Bellamy." Monty walks over. "How is she?" He nods at Octavia.  
"Alive." Is all Bellamy can say.  
"Where's Lincoln?" Harper asks.  
"Shopping."  
"How are you?" Miller looks at him.  
"Alright." Bellamy blinks a few times. "Look I'm going to give you guys some time alone with O, call me if you need anything. I'm going for a walk." He leaves before any of them can stop him.  
The hospital is almost deserted, except for nurses and doctors he only sees one person. Standing next to a vending machine, sobs racking her body.  
Her blonde hair is flowing down her back, small wispy bits fly away, wrapping her head in a halo.  
A red dress curves her body, almost down to her knees, a small tear in the side.  
Her red heels are covered in dirt.  
He recognises her immediately.  
"Dr Griffin." He says.  
She turns around, wiping her eyes. "Bellamy?"  
"Are you alright?" He asks.  
She sniffs, a single tear runs down her mascara stained face. "I'm fine, it's nothing."  
"You're not fine, you're crying, you're in the hospital in high heels and a party dress, which makes me think you're not here for work. Which probably means someone you know is here."  
She bursts into tears again. "It's my best friend." She says between sobs. "She past out, and they don't know what's wrong with her, and there's nothing I can do. I don't know what to do."  
Bellamy puts his arm around her shoulder and pats her arm awkwardly. "It's alright, she'll probably be fine."  
Clarke straightens up, wiping tears on her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry rambling on about my problems when your sister is in way worse condition. I must have sounded like an idiot going on about how there's nothing I can do when you must feel so helpless. I really really sorry."  
******  
She couldn't believe she'd just said all that in front of Bellamy, not with what he was going through.  
"It's all good." He smiles.  
"No, no it's not all good, i should think before I speak."  
Bellamy looks at her. "Seriously, it's fine. You have a right to be upset, we don't think when we're upset. And what you said was a perfectly normal thing to say. I don't care."  
She smiles. "What are, some kind of social worker." She jokes.  
He grins again. "No actually I'm a police man. But I guess I do do that sort of thing."  
"Thank you." She says randomly. "For saying that to me. It was kinda exactly what I needed to hear."  
"No problem. You look like you could do with some caffeine, let me buy you a coffee."  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
"Nope." He grins yet again. "Just helping a lady in need."  
She smiles. "Coffee it is then. Lead the way."  
He doesn't move.  
"What?"  
"I don't know where to get coffee from besides the cafeteria, and after my last coffee experience there, I'd rather not go back."  
Clarke laughs. "Well then I'll take you to my favourite 24 hour coffee shop."


End file.
